


[Podfic] Hyper Heart Alone

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles returns home to help his father recover from an injury, he discovers that things have changed somewhat in his absence: Derek is working closely with Stiles' father, around the house and underfoot, generally annoying and disconcerting Stiles with his presence.</p><p>Well, Stiles isn't sure you could call all the sex they end up having annoying, but he isn't really willing to call it anything else, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hyper Heart Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hyper heart alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441117) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 3:55:57  
**File Size:** 253.4 MB (mp3) | 107 MB (m4b)  
**Download (right click and save):** Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012082208.zip) | File Factory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/1j4khj2oxzvv/n/Hyper_Heart_Alone_m4b)

Audiobook created and hosted by cybel  
Cover by birddi

Crossposted to Teen Wolf Podfics [here](http://teenwolfpodfics.dreamwidth.org/5461.html)


End file.
